20 Września 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Tęczowe rybki; odc.11-Błysk kręci film, Kłopotliwe odwiedziny; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 09:10 Jedyneczka 09:40 Przygody Ośliczki Tosi; odc.23-Tosia i stracho-miś; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:50 Kurnik; odc.3-Niezidentyfikowane jajo latające; serial anim.prod.fińskiej 10:00 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.20,21 10:50 Po-Lan-Yah - Tu mieszka Bóg; odc.3/7 - Ciężkie czasy; serial dok.prod.izraelskiej 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Czas relaksu 12:45 Plebania; odc.203; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.204; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Na żywioł; odc.1/8 Powietrze cz.1; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci 14:15 Podróże małe i duże; Świat Majów; Rozkwit i upadek; serial dok.Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 14:35 Laboratorium; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera 15:45 Euroexpress 16:05 Raj 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1723; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.205; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Cypisek-syn Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem wyrzucili srebrną łyżeczkę 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Spotkanie z Afryką; Face to Face; 1989 film prod.USA; reż: Lou Antonio; wyk: Elizabeth Montgomery,Robert Foxworth 21:55 Joanna d'Arc; odc.2/4; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 22:45 XXIII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry -Laureaci 23:07 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Profit 23:25 XXVII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fab.Gdynia 2002 23:40 Gnoje; 1995 dramat prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Zalewski; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski 01:10 Seans na życzenie; W obecności klauna; In a Presence of the Clown; 1997 film fab.prod. szwedzko-duńskiej; reż: Ingmar Bergman; wyk: Borje Ahlstedt,Per Sundin 03:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.5; serial prod.USA zgodą rodzicówstereo 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.12 - Zacieranie śladów; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bajki Bolka i Lolka; -Tomcio Paluch 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Reksio; -Reksio poszukiwacz 08:00 Cena życia; odc.12/40 -Sprawy sercowe; serial prod.australijskiej 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 Pogromcy fal; odc.1/3; Chasseurs D'Ecume; 1999 serial obyczajowy prod. francuskiej; reż: Denys Granier-Deferre; wyk: Jacques Perrin, Stephane Metzger, Virginie Lanoue 11:50 Krajobraz Polski; Zielona Polska-Unijne standardy rolnicze a ochrona środowiska 12:05 Andrzej Cierniewski i przyjaciele-Krotoszyn 2002 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.12/110; serial prod. USA (STEREO) 14:00 Radio Romans; odc.15/32-Dylematy; serial TVP 14:30 Wokół nas; Na razie w porządku mamo; 1994 autor:Paweł Trzaska; reż: Paweł Trzaska; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Karolina Borkowska, Agnieszka Suchora 15:25 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii; odc.8/26 - Test wierności; serial anim.prod.australijskiej stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc.7/7; serial TVP 17:10 Jazda kulturalna; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 50 lat TVP; Daleko od szosy; odc.2/7 Prawo jazdy; serial TVP 20:25 Kabaret Starszej Pani-Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; cz.1; stereo 21:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Mateusz Damięcki,Elżbieta Sommer; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:10 Dwie matki; Losing Isaiah; 1991 film fab.prod.angielskiej [ za zgodą rodziców]; reż: Stephen Gyllenhaal; wyk: Jessica Lange,Halle Berry,David Straihairn 01:00 Rytualny taniec; Rites of Passage; 1998 film fab.prod.kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Victor Salva; wyk: Dean Stockwell,Jason Behr,Robert Keith 02:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.25 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (7) - serial 8.45 Asy z klasy (25) - serial 9.40 Samo życie (98) - serial 10.10 Rozwód po amerykańsku 10.40 Rosyjska ruletka 11.30 Adam i Ewa (59) - serial 12.00 Serca na rozdrożu (116) - serial 12.45 Z głową w chmurach (130) - serial 13.45 Muzykogranie 14.45 Pokemon - serial anim. 15.15 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (98) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Adam i Ewa (60) - serial 16.35 Serca na rozdrożu (117) - serial 17.20 Strażnik Teksasu (8) - serial 18.15 Bar 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Życiowa szansa 20.05 Bar 20.45 Miodowe lata (85) - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.35 Ostatni ninja - film akcji USA (1983), wyk. Michael Beck, Nancy Kwan, John McMartin, Mako I 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Graffiti 23.30 Nie tacy jak my - horror SF, USA (1996) 1.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (84) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (167) - telenowela 7.50 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.40 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.50 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 13.25 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 13.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Do - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (218) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (168) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (85) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Superkino: Zabójcy - film sens. USA (1995), wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Antonio Banderas, Julianne Moore 22.40 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - film sens. USA-ang. (1999), wyk. Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman, Madison Eginton 1.45 Kasia i Tomek (5) - serial 2.15 Ananasy z mojej klasy 2.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kostek 7.25 Selena i złote serca 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Życie obok nas 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Prognoza pogody 9.40 Słoneczny patrol 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 50 lat TVP 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Orient Express 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Male ojczyzny 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Cyrkowcy 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Teleturniej Zloty Pilot 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Kurier 18.33 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 Program lokalny 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 19.55 Teleturniej 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Prognoza pogody 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Program lokalny 22.15 Patrol Trójki 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Sport 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Posłaniec 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 Na topie 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 8.40 Masked Rider - serial anim. 9.05 Fiorella (111) - serial 10.00 Zbuntowany anioł (14) - serial 10.50 Viper (6) - serial 11.40 Dharma i Greg (6) - serial 12.05 South Beach (1) - serial 13.00 Muzyczny VIP 13.25 Na topie 13.55 Arthur - serial anim. 14.20 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 14.45 Masked Rider - serial anim. 15.05 Fiorella (112) - serial 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Karolina w mieście (9) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (15) - serial 19.00 Nieugięta Mary - dramat obycz. USA (1998) 20.55 Baza Pensacola (4) - serial 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Życiowa szansa 23.15 Życie jak sen (3) - serial 23.45 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. 0.15 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (12) - serial 0.45 X Laski 1.10 Muzyczne listy 2.00 Strefa P - magazyn 2.25 Super VIP 2.50 To się w głowie nie mieści TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (17) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (1) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (187) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Big Brother I 11.45 Porywy serca (64) - telenowela 12.40 Telesklep 14.30 He-man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 14.50 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.35 Pełna chata (97) - serial 16.05 Szkoła złamanych serc (60) - serial 16.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca V (15) - serial 17.05 Cobra (28) - serial 18.00 Aktualności 18.10 Prawo i miłość (2) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (188) - serial 20.00 Riot - film sens. USA (1996), wyk. Dante Basco, Kieu Chinh, Mako, Alexis Cruz, Yelba Osorio. John Ortiz 21.55 Czynnik PSI (12) - serial 22.55 Big Brother I 23.40 Krzyk w ciemnościach - film sens. USA (1984) 1.25 Planeta kobiet - film eroł. USA (1995) 2.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 379 - Niewolnice; telenowela TVP 08:55 Przygody myszki; odc. 13/13 - Myszka nad wodą; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Opowieści z lasu; "O drzewach"; program dla dzieci 09:20 Dzieło arcydzieło; magazyn dla dzieci 09:30 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 24/44 - Pechowa kaczka; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:50 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Andrzej Stopka; program Marii Nockowskiej 10:25 W rajskim ogrodzie; ...Stanisława Leszczyńskiego w Nancy; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 10:45 Sensacje XX wieku; Zaginione archiwa cz. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11:10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 13:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 13:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc.95 -Ewa Wachowicz, Kaja Paschalska; talk show (STEREO); wyk: Ewa Wachowicz, Kaja Paschalska 14:00 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Bezpośrednie połączenie; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (49'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Ewa Żukowska, Włodzimierz Press, Ryszard Kotys, Helena Kamińska; powt. 14:45 Orkiestra Świętego Mikołaja; fragmenty występu zespołu w ramach festiwalu Eurofolk Sanok 2001 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Eurotel; magazyn 15:20 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Andrzej Stopka; program Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 15:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; ...Stanisława Leszczyńskiego w Nancy; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 16:05 Nie tylko powołanie; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka 16:15 Nie tylko o... 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Zaginione archiwa cz. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Bajki pana Bałagana; odc. 1 - Kapciuszek; serial animowany dla dzieci 18:00 Opowieści z lasu; "O drzewach"; program dla dzieci; powt. 18:15 Dzieło arcydzieło; magazyn dla dzieci; powt. 18:25 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 24/44 - Pechowa kaczka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 379 - Niewolnice; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Nakrętka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:15 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński; powt. 21:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 21:15 Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut 2002; Gala Operowa cz. 1 22:05 Polowanie na muchy; 1969 komedia prod. polskiej (103', FORMAT 16x9); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Zygmunt Malanowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Ewa Skarżanka, Hanna Skarżanka 23:50 Nie tylko powołanie; reportaż Waldemara Chudziaka; powt. 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Profit 00:20 Szansa na sukces; Bohdan Łazuka; (STEREO); powt. 01:15 Miś Uszatek; - Nakrętka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 379 - Niewolnice; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:35 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński; powt. 03:20 Festiwal Muzyczny Łańcut 2002; Gala Operowa cz. 1; powt. 04:10 Prawdziwe psy; odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna Krzysztofa Langa 04:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 04:50 Sensacje XX wieku; Zaginione archiwa cz. 3; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:15 Nie tylko o...; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Andaluzji 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 7.30 Telesklep 8.10 Ulica zakochanych (104) - telenowela 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (110) - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (47) - serial 11.55 Ulica zakochanych (104) - telenowela 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Poznaj świat - magazyn 15.15 Cudowne lata (108) - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.10 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (48) - serial 18.00 Poznaj świat - magazyn 18.30 Cudowne lata (109) - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (111) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.25 Istota (1) - horror USA (1997) 22.05 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 22.35 Rodzina Straussów (3) - serial 23.25 Istota (1) - horror USA (1997) 1.05 Allo, allo (47) - serial 1.35 Rodzina Straussów (3) - serial 2.25 Allo, allo (47) - serial 2.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Młody Frankenstein - komedia USA (1974) 9.45 Titan - nowa ziemia - film anim. 11.20 Małżowina - film psych. pol. (1998) 12.30 Wspaniałość Ambersonów - dramat USA (2000) 14.35 Co kryje prawda - Jak się tworzy idealny thriller 14.55 Cios - film obycz. USA (2000) 16.25 Deser 16.55 Niesamowita częstotliwość - film SF USA (200l) 18.20 Aktualności muzyczne 18.50 Przez 24 godziny - serial 19.35 Przyjaciele - serial 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Ospa 2002 - Cicha broń - film dok. . 22.35 Obserwator - thriller USA (2000), wyk. Keanu Reeves, James Spader, Marisa Tomei 0.10 Coś - horror USA (1982). wyk. Kurt Russell, Wilford Brimley 1.55 Z premedytacją - film sens. USA (2000), wyk. Timothy Hutton 3.20 Oszukać przeznaczenie - thriller USA (2000) 4.55 Dotyk zła - film krym. USA (1958) 6.45 Noir Desir w Warszawie - film dok. (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przyg. chiń. 8.30 Wybuchowa rodzinka - komedia kanad. 10.10 Dzieciak - komedia USA 11.55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 12.20 Dogonić marzenia - film famil. USA 13.45 Askari - dramat ang. 15.15 Robin Hood: Faceci w rajtuzach - komedia USA 17.00 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok - film przyg. chiń. 19.00 Dziewczyny i chłopaki - komedia romant. USA 20.35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Windykatorzy - film krym. kanad. 22.30 Oko Ewy - film krym. norw. 0.10 Wielka czerwona jedynka - film woj. USA 2.05 Zabij mnie póżniej - komedia USA 3.35 Przerażająca miłość - film dok. 4.30 Dzieciak - komedia USA